


Spooky snowy shenanigans (A very tired vampire enjoys some snow with the Spooky Lads

by KezChenn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cyborg!Brian, Ghost!Daithi, Human!Kevin, I wrote this at 11 at night with nothing but Grammarly and determination, Not Beta Read, Please tell me if I made a mistake, Spooky! Lads au by alittlesliceofcucumber on Tumblr, Vampire!Dan, Werewolf!Sean, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezChenn/pseuds/KezChenn
Summary: Inspired by alittlesliceofcucumber's Spooky!Lads au over on Tumblr, specifically their post about the lads enjoying some snow one winter. Let's just say that some sleepy inspiration hit me hard and I vomited this out over the course of an hour before collapsing; there is 100% some mistakes in here and I know I've switch tone every other line but head empty.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Spooky!Lads AU





	Spooky snowy shenanigans (A very tired vampire enjoys some snow with the Spooky Lads

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the entire Spooky!Lads au, but especially this post: [Wholesome snow](https://alittlesliceofcucumber.tumblr.com/post/635432447302074368/weve-been-getting-a-lot-of-angst-lately-how)
> 
> Also this is my first time posting on AO3 so if this isn't formatted properly I apologise, I'll try to fix it if possible!
> 
> Finally my Tumblr is kezzy-wezzy-woo (I rarely post there but I do, sometimes)

The first thing Daniel noticed, upon waking up one frosty December morning, was that it was dark. Which usually meant that it was raining. Now, Dan didn’t exactly  _ mind  _ the rain, per se, he could go outside with no stupid hat, no burning to a pile of ash (a smartly dressed pile of ash, mind you), but in Ireland rain meant storms, and storms didn’t mix very well with 3 hyper-active Irish monsters, a Kevin, and a very, very tired vampire. The slightest flash of light, the most  infinitesimal rumble of thunder set the lads off, screaming, laughing, whopping with joy, or all of the above. Which caused Daniel to be a very, very,  _ very  _ tired vampire.

_ Speaking of the lads _ , Daniel thought,  _ where were they?  _ There was barely a sound coming from the rest of the mansion, and normally that would mean one of three things:

  1. The lads were asleep (hopefully, but no matter how late their weekend sessions of Mario Kart ran they would be up and ready to test Daniel’s patience as early as possible)
  2. They were in danger (perhaps, but then again after the last time hunters had shown up to the mansion Kevin had been set loose, so they might not be back for a while)



Or the worst option, the most dreaded scenario that ran through Daniel’s mind;

  1. Someone was planning a prank.



Here’s the thing about 4 supernatural creatures and one, rather unnatural, human played pranks on one another; they got vicious. They got Daithi-and-Brian-having-a-no-limits-fight-in-the-master-bathroom levels of bad. They got so bad that practically every one of them, except for Daithi ( _ the lucky bastard _ , Daniel enviously pondered), had more than their fair share of scars when simple bucket-door pranks got too malicious.

The vampire shivered with fear. There’s no way they would be  _ that  _ ready for a prank war, right? 

Right?

He sighed in defeat, knowing full well that the answer was yes. And with that answer, he got up, moved over to the curtains, and cautiously drew them open the smallest fraction of an inch. The light was just dark enough to not cause him harm, yet still bright enough that regardless of his extraordinary ( _ supernatural _ ) eyesight he could see perfectly fine. He could see so well that he noticed something had changed overnight.

When the lads had gone to bed that night, exhausted from a day of various activities, including; light-hearted vigilantism, hourly fire prevention and more than enough circuits of dreaded Rainbow Road, it had been clear enough that the moon was visible - a clear crescent - peaking through the treetops surrounding Dan’s mansion. When Daniel had looked outside he saw a delicate white blanket of powder overshadowed by heavy, rolling clouds. And by god, did Daniel both yearn for and fear the ensuing chaos.

After getting dressed (classic suit, as always), doing his vampire duties (a fancy way to say he did a basic bathroom routine, minus any mirrors), and walking down to the main room, Daniel wasn’t surprised to see the other 4 gathered around the beaten coffee table, each seated on an ancient sofa. Kevin and Sean were having an academic debate with one another, Daithi and Brian intently listening in to what each had to say. The topic for today: Bones: Bones Bones Bones. Ah yes, the classic, the well-known, ageless debate, a conversation topic for the ages, one that truly transcended all other debates, a truly engaging talking point - and there goes Daithi and Brian, interrupting everything with a classic fight.

Daniel cleared his throat once, clearly wasn’t heard, cleared a second time, no luck, and third time’s the charm, he had everyone’s attention.

“Lads,” he began, “you might want to look outside.”

Daniel was a monster, but he wasn’t a  _ monster _ . It was clear that no one had noticed the current landscape, and who was he to deny them some fun? Sure, it would no doubt be chaos, but in the end, it was snow, and to Daniel, he could go through millennia and still perk up at the sight of the glorious, soft, pale powder.

Sean was the first to the window - no surprise there - turned, gave an inquisitive look at Dan to ask for permission, and threw open the curtains when he received a slight nod, parting the veil between their cosy living room and the winter wonderland that waited just beyond the mansion walls. It didn’t take long for a chorus of laughs, cheers and general proclamations of joy to fill the room before each lad dashed off to gather any materials they needed for a day in the snow. Sledges, hats, coats, scarves, and the like were dumped by the door as the spooky boys prepared to have one of the best days they could. First on the agenda was a gladiator battle of men and balls, with the unspoken rule of anything goes. 

Within minutes there were 4 hastily packed walls of snow shielding 4 of the lads from snowballs, with Daithi utilising his general ghost powers to, as he so eloquently put it, “knock balls with my lads”. Wave after wave of projectiles filled the air, less than half of which found their targets, and more than half of which were aimed at Kevin, who kept trying to light the densely-packed snow on fire, only to (almost) burn himself or melt the snow into a weak puddle in the process. It was no surprise then, when the pyromaniac found himself first out of the great war, instead of resigning himself to call out scores and made-up, cool-sounding trick names occasionally. In the end, Brian won, as his laser eye made it impossible for any weapon to make contact or breach his bunker, leaving Sean and Daithi to eliminate one another before dumping a heap of snow on Daniel, leaving some very cold creatures and one very, very not-at-all tired vampire all giggling like a group of schoolgirls.

As the rules stated, the winner of the war was allowed to decide the next activity, and they all found themselves making snowmen of each other, every artist using a generous amount of liberty when designing their chosen subject. 5 crudely-made stacks of balls stood by a group of trees, bearing an only slight resemblance to the lads yet no one cared. 

No one cared because it was fun, and no one cared because they all knew that it didn’t matter, because in the end it was light-hearted and carried no real malice, any bouts of anger being quickly resolved, forgotten about, and later laughed over as they all bonded with various sweet treats and warm drinks by a raging fire.

And when they all woke the next day, to find the remnants of yesterday’s fun melted into weak puddles of slush, and when they were all tired and sore from previous activities, and when Sean and Kevin inevitably got sick, no one cared. No one cared because they had memories to share, and they had spent some quality time together.

And when Daniel was inevitably worn out by the ensuing chaos, when the lads were almost, just almost too unbearable, he remembered the fun he had experienced with them and the loneliness that had plagued him before. And he was a very, very,  _ very _ happy vampire.


End file.
